Bladder control problems, sometimes called urinary incontinence, affect millions of Americans. There are three types of bladder control problems: overactive bladder; sphincter abnormalities (stress incontinence); and mixed incontinence (a combination of both overactive bladder and sphincter abnormalities). Urge incontinence can result in the need to use the restroom at times when there is no readily available facility. This immediate need to relieve oneself may lead create situations that, unsightly, dangerous and even unlawful. Those individuals who are not fortunate enough to make it to a convenient restroom must settle for other alternatives. These alternatives can range from urinating in an alley, on the side of the road and, in severe instances, involuntary wetting. These situations can be embarrassing, and can lead to fines or, in the case of public urination, even citation.
Several transportable urinal device have been patented that may address some of the above issues. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,731 is directed to a device that includes a housing enclosing a container for storing urine. A hose is coupled to the container and coiled within the housing. The house is provided with an applicator to collect urine from the user. In use, the hose is reeled out of the housing and the applicator is applied to the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,061 is directed to still another urinal device. The xe2x80x2061 patent discloses a device comprising a hose coupled to a receptacle for storing urine. A collection vessel is attached an end of the hose to minimize urine leakage. A vacuum pump is provided for suctioning urine through the hose into the container.
A significant issue with the prior art urine collection devices is the design of the collection vessel. It is desirable to use separate collection vessels for male and female users. For convenience and flexibility, both the male and female collection vessels should be readily accessible to the user.
In addition, in many prior art systems, the hose is left to dangle after the user has finished urinating. This can cause leakage problems that may lead to unsanitary conditions.
A portable urinal device according to the invention includes an elongated body having a first section and a second section, the first section being releasable connected to the second section. The first section includes an open end coupled to the second section and a closed end having a top surface. A retractable flexible tube having a first end secured within the first section and a second end that is retractable away from the top surface is preferably disposed about a spindle located within the first section. The second end of the flexible tube is preferably disposed outside the first section. A device for creating suction at the first end of the retractable tube so as to draw fluid from the second end of the flexible tube to the first end of the flexible tube is coupled to the first end of the flexible tube. A motor is operatively engaged with the spindle to rotate the spindle and retract the flexible tube into the first section. First and second extension members adapted for coupling to second end of the flexible tube are preferably secured to the top surface of the first section.
The portable urinal device of the present invention will allow men and women a practical alternative to public restrooms even at the most inconvenient times. Whether one is stuck in traffic, on a long road trip, or even if one just doesn""t feel like using a public restroom. By coupling the extension members to the top surface of the device, the extension members are likely to be readily available wherever the device is found. Thus, men and women alike can comfortably use the device without fear of excessive leakage.